Follow The Stars
by SugoiLucy
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a shy girl who loves music, has rough times at school and in life, and is... the only wizard in the world? Her childhood best friend, Gajeel, is the only one who knows her secret. What happens when she saves a life wearing her school uniform on live TV? Will Lucy and Gajeel's friendship go beyond the boundary line? (Gajeel x Lucy•GaLu) [Rating may change.]
1. By Your Side

_Hey guys! I've thought up with this story during school and I couldn't resist, but begin starting! For the past week, I've waited patiently for some ideas to flow through my mind during my free time in school or while I'm doing class work, PE, whatever. Anyway, I've got quite a few now and I'm sooooo excited!_

 _This is a GaLu fanfiction which excites me even more! This story was also inspired by GaLu high school fanfictions I've read, which were awesome and not sad (luckily). Anyway, I hope you enjoy! cx_

* * *

 **By Your Side**

* * *

Lucy looks out of the car window to only have her eyes blinded by the sun after just staring at her lap the whole ride. _I hope the same thing can happen to my life..._ she thought, _after what happened to my mother, I've been continuing her duty. All I see is darkness around me, but hopefully I will be blinded by light, happiness if I keep my chin held high and keep moving forward._

"Lucy-san are you all right?" Lucy's driver asks the stunning blonde in concern.

She looks at her driver at the rear view mirror who was staring back at her when he hit the break at a red light. She smiles warmly at him, "I'm fine, please, no need to worry." He replies with a nod before continuing to drive.

Lucy looks back at the window, watching cars pass by until a school came to view. Her smile widens at the sight, it hasn't changed one bit ever since she left after her freshman year to be home schooled for her second year. Fairy Tail High. Her smile vanishes after a flash of her past appeared in her mind when she was nine years old...

* * *

 **LUCY'S POV**

 _"Please don't hurt me! I will hurt you if you do!..." I yell desperately as I took a step back, only to be trapped in the corner with three boys cornering me. I look down after realizing something, "But I can't do it... I'm strong... but I can't..." I clench my fists until my knuckles are white._

 _"Hahaha! What do you mean? Come on, hit me!" a boy that was a foot taller taunts me, opening his arms wide open with a smirk._

 _"B-But-"_ _I stuttered._

 _"But what? 'Cause you're weak? You're a little girl who can't do anything!" another boy teased, crossing his arms._

 _"I think that's enough, let's just beat her up! She has so much money, I bet she can bandage herself with it!" the third one said as he took a step forward._

 _"Oi! What the hell are ya doin'?!" a boy yelled from behind them. My eyes widen and look at the space between two of the bullies. There stood a boy with blazing red eyes, black hair, piercings on his ears, band-aids on his face, looking about my age._

 _The bullies look behind them at the half foot shorter boy and laugh, "We're teaching this girl a lesson! Problem?" the first one asked._

 _"Why are you doing that?" the boy growled with clenched fists and a glare plastered on his face towards them._

 _"It's because she's always showing off her money! Getting dropped off at school by a fancy driver, bringing fancy foods, always acting like a princess! Her posture is always perfect! She always acts like a perfect little 'princess'!" he smirks._

 _"It's not her fault that she's so damn rich." the red-eyed boy said with crossed arms. My eyes widen. "Do you think she asked to be born rich? Do you think she can help acting like a 'princess'? She has rich parents and fancy crap, she can't help it. Just leave her alone, she doesn't deserve any of this!" he growls harshly at his last sentence. My eyes begin to water at his words... He understands._

 _The three burst out laughing at his speech. "Come on boys," the first one commands, "let's beat this one up before going for the girl." They all run towards the boy who easily dodged their kicks and punches._

 _He's so brave... I-I need to be brave! Just like him! But... I can't move, it's like I froze in place, just watching him dodge... Until..._

 _Whack!_

 _The black-haired boy was kicked into the wall. I snapped back to reality and ran in tremendous speed towards the boys, before sliding onto the ground with my foot aiming for their ankles which nailed one of them, causing them all to topple over. I look at the red-eyed boy and help him up. I smile brightly at him when he looks at me wide-eyed, "Let's beat them up!" I give him a thumbs up, "Remember, never give up." I give him a nod before turning to take on two of the bullies._

 _I get in a defense stance with a serious look which caused them to snicker when they stood up. They both try to kick and punch me, but I dodge with ease using back flips and cartwheels. Soon enough, I jumped up high to kick one in the face to knock them out._

 _The other boy looked at me with shock and fear burning in his eyes. I shot him another glare before he ran away out of fear. I sigh in relief before remembering the boy that saved me. I look behind me to see that the boy had beaten him and the bully ran off. The boy looked so bruised, I gasp and run over to him. "Are you okay?!"_

 _"I'm fine, it's bearable." he looks away with a blush when I get close to his face when I examine his face._

 _"Sit down, I-I'll fix up your wounds." I command him with a nervous and worried voice._

 _"How? You don't have a first-aid kit." he crosses his arms, sitting down on the ground anyway._

 _"Well... I-I..." I glance behind me to see the bully I knocked out before had ran away. I look back at the boy who was raising an eyebrow. "You see, I can use magic." I smile gently._

 _He bursts out laughing, "Yeah right!"_

 _I pout, "I can prove it!"_

 _"Then show me!" he open out his arms with a smirk, showing his wounds on his arms. "Heal me!"_

 _I nod and kneel beside him. I concentrate my magic in my hands and my hands eventually glow a bright yellow and hover them over his arms. His eyes nearly pop out of his skull when he feels his arm not hurting anymore. "W-What the hell?!"_

 _"I don't fib about these kinds of things." I do the rest of his body, including his face and he sighs in relief at the touch when I cup his cheeks. "Please keep this a secret... I'm the only one in the world who can use magic... Mama had it, but passed it down to me since it's a tradition."_

 _He looks at me with awe, his eyes telling me to continue. "I'm not a witch, nor an evil spell maker person. I'm a wizard, years and years ago there were tons! Eventually they died out, as time passed, they keep their magic a secret since people started not believing it. They didn't want people to fear them. I'll tell you all about wizards later though. Mama eventually became the only one left and she passed it down to me, she uses Celestial Spirit magic. It's when you use keys to summon spirits, they represent the constellations." I point up at the sky, "Constellations are stars gathered up to represent things like the Zodiac. I only have three keys which were Mama's. They're all the Zodiac, Cancer, Aquarius, and Capricorn. Capricorn taught me how to fight!" I grin, "I'll talk more about this kind of magic later on when I talk about wizards." I look at him with a soft smile, "Mama is a hero. She helps people in need when the police aren't their to help. She beats up the bad guys, calls the police after tying them up, and wait there with a mask with the victim so her cover isn't blown then leave when the police arrives and glance at her."_

 _"Is your mom a good fighter?" the boy asks with a curious look._

 _"Yep! She's amazing! She teaches me her special moves and some spells to help people. She says when she dies or gets weak, I'll have to take her place." I smile sadly. "By the way, I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. Thanks for saving me before... I wasn't sure if I should have used my moves on them or not... I've never fought someone seriously before..." I frown at the previous events. "I got really brave watching you and needed to fight along side of you. Capricorn always told me to never stand and do nothing and never give up."_

 _"To be honest I was surprised seeing you jump in!" he crosses his arms and pouts, trying his hardest to look angry, but fails miserably, "I could've taken them down all by myself!"_

 _I giggle at him, "What's your name?"_

 _"Gajeel. Gajeel Redfox." he replies with a blank expression now._

 _"Gajeel-kun... Your words made me so happy before. All I ever get from trying to make friends is either be bullied or ignored... You really understand me. I'm really happy." My eyes began to water again and I wipe them away, "Can you keep all of this magic stuff a secret? You're the only person I've told about this. I really... want to be friends with you." I look away with a blush on my face out of embarrassment._

 _He smirks, "Gihi! Of course I'll keep your promise, we can be best friends!"_

 _I smile brightly and hug Gajeel suddenly, causing him to flinch and tense up before relaxing and wrapping his arms around me. "Finally... a friend." I say with a scratchy voice._

 _"You're my first friend too. I'll be here when ever you need me." He says and I look up at him with wide eyes when I see his grin, "I'll always protect you and be there for you, Lucy! Even if we get seperated, we'll always meet again!"_

 _"Me too!" I smile brightly and let go of him before putting up my pinky, "Pink promise that you'll keep the magic a secret and that we'll be friends forever?"_

 _He smiles slightly and locks pinkies with mine, "I promise."_

 _After that day, we spent every day together. He met Mama and Papa who accepted him and about him knowing her secret. I explained about wizards, guilds, types of magic, evil, everything. He enjoyed learning about Dragon Slayer magic and learning the constellations and Celestial Spirit magic. We understood each other, our problems, we new each other's secrets, everything about each other. We eventually found out we really loved music and we always played the piano together and sing songs! We comforted each other when we were sad about something, especially when my mother died. He stayed with me for three days straight. I stayed with him three days when his father suddenly disappeared also. When it was freshman year, I was forced to move schools. Into Fairy Tail High. I got bullied, rumors spread all over school. The boy that was afraid of me for some odd reason was actually a spirit, Leo the Lion who I normally called Loke. He's one of my most trustful companions when it comes to fighting. As an excuse for his friends, he said that he's moving to a different country. When I was alone there, Gajeel wasn't there to protect me and stay with me when I was sad since I had to move homes also. Second year of high school I got home schooled mostly because of that._

 **NO ONE'S POV**

 _She had no idea that Gajeel moved to the same school for the second year of high school due to his old school being way too strict and always making him cause trouble. In second year, he was popular in high school along with his friends. He couldn't get Lucy out of his mind though, they haven't even seen each other during summer break either. That school was Fairy Tail High._

* * *

Lucy sighs. Ever since her mother died, she's been taking her place, keeping girls from being raped, keeping gangs from causing trouble to citizens, helping children who are being bullied. She enjoyed helping people, she was a bright person, but she can't help, but be shy towards people. After a normal conversation though, she always be's herself.

The black, expensive car stopped. "Lucy-san, we're here." the driver says and he steps out of the car. They were in the parking lot of the school. The driver opens Lucy's door before she steps out as she grabs her book bag along with her.

The blonde smiles gently at him, "Go home safely, I'll see you later!" She waves as he goes back into the car and smile back at her, nodding in reply before driving off.

The wizard sighs and turns to see students at the parking lot whispering at each other while looking at her with disgusted looks. _This will be the best year ever..._ she thought sarcastically. She sighs and walk past them towards the school's entrance, hearing their whispers.

"Isn't that girl from first year? I heard that she was a prostitute and that's how she got rich!"

"That blonde is the one who seduced a nerd to get money!"

"Why does she act all high and mighty?"

She frowns at their whispers and hurriedly walk inside the school.

 **LUCY'S POV**

I meet with Principle Makarov to talk to him and get my schedule. He really liked me, which made me relieved since we haven't met for a long time. I got my schedule and went to my first class which was a free period and was home room. I smile to myself, looking away from boys that were oggling my cleavage shyly out of embarrasment.

When I got to the door of the class room, I took a deep breath. _You can do this Lucy._ I pepped myself up a bit in my mind before smiling and opening the door. I scan the room around me until my eyes lie on a certain red-eyed teenager. My jaw drops and my eyes widen. Tears began watering after unconciously dropping my bag, "G-Gajeel?..."

Upon hearing his name he turns away from his friends to look at me, his eyes widen in shock, "Bunny?..."

"Gajeel!" I run to him, not caring about my bag and hug him once I reached him, not caring about a few people staring at me. He immedately hugs me back.

"Missed me?" he asks as I tighten my hug a bit around him. I nod vigoursly. "I told you when we seperate one day we'll always some how be together again. Gihi!" he grins, patting my head.

"Gajeel, who's that?" a voice asked besides us and I turn my head from Gajeel's chest to look at a raven-haired guy with a shocked look on his face, including a few others, two who were girls with red and blue hair and another boy who had pink hair.

"I-I'm Lucy..." I reply, looking away from him shyly, burrying my face back into Gajeel's chest. The black-haired male chuckles at my shyness.

"You really need to stop being shy Bunny-girl." he strokes my hair unconciously which causes me to blush a rosy red.

"Well, I can't help it! Baka Gajeel!" I yell at him which is muffled by his clothes. He smirks and lets out his signature laugh. I soon let go of him and bravely look up at the raven-haired teen who had his hand held out.

"I'm Gray. Nice to meet you." He smiles ever so slightly and I smile back, shaking his hand. When we let go of our hands, he points at the pink-haired teen, "That's Natsu." he waved with a goofy grin before moving on to the next two people. "The girl with the red hair is Erza and the girl with the blue hair is Levy."

"It's nice to meet you Lu-chan!" Levy says with a bright smile.

"Nice to meet you, Lucy." Erza says with a blank expression on her face.

"Nice to meet you too!" I replied.

"Now that we've introduced ourselves," Gray smirks that had a spec of evil in it, "why do you know Gajeel so well? We've never seen him smile like that before. Are you his girlfriend?"

"Eh?!" I blush beat red and shake my head, "No way! We're just childhood friends!" I deny quickly and calm down a bit, "We've been friends ever since we were nine. We got seperated for two years when I was forced to move away." I frown at the thought and with out noticing I look down, shaking unvoluntarily.

Then I feel a familiar strong hand being placed on my shoulder, a deep voice coming from behind me after, "It got tough with out me, huh? You were still brave though, weren't you?" My eyes widen and I look up and behind me at my best friend who was looking at me with no trace of emotion. I nod and smile.

"Wow, you two really are close friends!" Levy says suddenly, snapping my attention to her, "How long have you been friends for?"

"Almost eight years." we say in unison.

Gray's eyes widen in surprise, "Wow, ne Lucy, can you tell me a few of his secrets?" he smirks evily, leaning in towards me to hear me over the talking amongst other students. I reply with a flick to his forehead, a tick mark on my forehead.

"Like I would tell my best friend's secrets to a stripper like you, I rather die than tell his precious secrets." I cross my arms as I watch him rub his forehead then eyes widen in shock when he realized the top of his uniform came off.

Natsu bursts out laughing, "She called you a stripper, Ice Princess! That's hilarious!"

"Says the guy who eats nothin', but freakin' hot sauce, squinty eyes!" After putting his uniform back on, Gray smashes his forehead onto Natsu's.

"Ya wanna fight, droopy eyes?!" he replies angrily, not noticing the dark aura coming from the red head.

"Boys! What did I say about fighting?" she burns a glare towards them, which some how affected me also. The two frenemies pull back, saluting to Erza.

"A-Aye!" they say with panic and fear mixed in their voices. I watch the scene before me, two frightened, pale teenagers being glared at by a scary red head while a girl with blue hair giggles as they watch her three friends.

I giggle, "You have interesting friends Gajeel, I'm glad you made some." I smile brightly up at him when I glance at him who smiles back, not noticing a group of girls glaring daggers at my back.

The doors of the classroom soon slam open to reveal our homeroom teacher, Mr. Guildarts. "Take your seats!" he yells and everyone scrambles to their desks. I quickly grab my bag I dropped and take a seat at the corner of the room by the window. I notice a certain red-eyed boy sit in the desk next to me, Natsu sat in front of me, Erza next to Natsu, Gray behind me, and Levy next to Gray. "As you all know first period is home room and a free period." the teacher starts off, "This year we have a new student, Lucy Heartfilia. Please, introduce yourself, any hobbies?"

I stand up from my seat and look at the class with a shy look, "H-Hello, I'm Lucy Heartfilia-"

"Yeah, Teach already said that!" A male student interrupts me, causing the students to mumble to each other while giggling. Once the teacher scolded the student and calming the students, he nods towards me to continue.

"Um... I was hear in the first year of this school also. Erm... I love to read and write, I love music, and I got my black belt for kung fu when I was ten, so I also enjoy training and getting stronger." Immediately, I hear whispers like 'She's so lying.' and 'I bet she just bought it.'

Gajeel hearing the mumbles, sighs in annoyance before speaking up as I frowned. "It's true." all eyes were on him now. "I saw it right before my eyes when she got that belt from her sensei. When she got bullied when she was nine and I came to save her before she got hit. When I got kicked into a wall, she saved me from getting my ribs broken from another kick by knocking them down like dominos. I took out one guy and she took out two who were a about a foot taller than her. Hell, she even beat the crap outta me within ten seconds when we were fourteen. Bunny trains every day, when ever she can. All she can think about is getting stronger, getting her defense up, helping others, and to keep the promise we made when we met."

My eyes widen hearing all of this. He really does know what to say, since he got half of the class to look down at their desks in shame. I smile at him and sat down, still hearing some saying that Gajeel is just being tricked by me, but I simply ignore them. I whisper to him, "Thanks."

"No problem, Bunny." he reaches over to ruffle my blonde hair with a wide grin. "Always here for you."

I slapped his hand away while pouting, "When are you gonna stop calling me that? Metal Head..." I grumpily said with arms crossed.

"Don't start with that nick name again." he grumbles as he rests his cheek on his hand while his elbow is supporting it up on the desk. "Why do you even call me that any way?"

I smirk slightly and say in a sing song voice, "'Cause you're hard headed~"

"Your jokes are horrible." he shakes his head while letting a little smile to slip.

"You use to always laugh at my jokes... Tch, you finally reached puberty and got mature now huh?" my smirk widens.

"Hey!-" he glares at me, but was interrupted by a clearing of the throat and look up to see the whole class staring at us, a group of girls glaring, the teacher sweat-dropping, and my new friends snickering at our little exchange. "Sorry..." I say, looking down with bright red cheeks.

Gajeel does his signature laugh seeing my red face from the corner of his eyes.

"Anyway," Mr. Guildarts begins, "again, this period is a free period. Listen to the annoucnements, then talk, study, homework, whatever. I don't care." the bell rings through out the class and everyone began to stand up. "You're all dismissed!"

* * *

It's lunch time now and I've been liking and not liking my day... The rumors are still lingering through out the school, but I made more friends on the first day! I can't wait to talk to Loke about this, I'm so happy!

I enter the cafeteria, seeing everyone chatting and laughing. I look around until I see the familiar night black hair that I've always loved. I smile and walk towards the table where it was half filled with my new friends and others that look like Gajeel's other friends. I didn't even take two steps before Gajeel's 'fan girls' take the empty spots on the table. The one that looks like the head of the group glares at me and I frown, looking down at my packed lunch.

I sigh before going to an abandoned table by the window that gives a good view of a cherry blossom tree outside. I take out my phone and ear buds and put them in before playing music. All I brought for lunch was a fruit salad that I made since I was in a rush. It has strawberries, watermelon, kiwi, grapes, and star fruit which is my favorite. Star fruit always reminded me of the constellations and Mama, it's sweet and slightly tangy if they're just right. I begin eating as I listened to some heavy metal music and thought about what happened a few minutes ago.

I always knew Gajeel would get popular in high school, he's handsome and looks as tough as a boulder. I'm the only one who is allowed to see his some what cheerful side of him. Those fan girls are really protective about him, I wonder what they think of me? Probably just some rich wanna be like the other people. Who cares, everyone thinks of me like that.

I nod my head to the music slightly, humming softly along to it until one of my ear buds are taken away, I quickly turn my head towards the culprit, "Hey!-" My eyes then meet blood red ones. Gajeel smirks and puts the ear bud into his ear so we're both able to listen to it. My eyes widen seeing him suddenly sitting next to me, "Gajeel..."

"The girls kept annoying me and you were sitting alone..." he takes a kiwi from my fruit salad and pops it into his mouth.

Not caring about him taking my food I reply, "I'm use to sitting alone. I don't mind." the corner of my lips pull up into a small smile.

"But you're not use to not sitting together with me." he smirks when I flinch at that statement and look down, knowing that he hit the head of the nail. "Same goes with me, I always saved a seat next me... I guess it's a force of habit."

I look back up to him to see him looking away, attempting to hide his blush, but failing. I giggle and poke his cheek, "You're blushing." I teased with a smile.

"S-Shut up!" he crosses his arms, turning his back away from me. I chuckle at him and continue to eat my lunch. When his pink cheeks got back to it's normal color he turns back around to me. "So what happened when we were seperated?" he looks at me with an emotionless expression.

"Well... in freshman year so many rumors started spreading about me. Like that I'm a slut, I got rich because I'm a prostitute, I seduced a nerd to get money, so many things... it hurt." I look down, trembling. A muscular arm wrap around my shoulders for reassurance, letting me know that he's right there. I continue, "But I made a friend named Loke. And apparently..." I look around me to see if anyone's whispering and whisper it into his ear, "He's a spirit." causing him to widen his eyes.

"Which one?" he asks, whispering back. I can see the excitement in his eyes, it's so cute!

"Leo the Lion. Never knew he would be a play boy though... I opened up all of the gates to save him and met the King of the Celestial World. I nearly killed myself, but I saved him." I sigh, "While we got seperated I got most of the Zodiac, I have ten now!" I whisper excitedly.

He grins and ruffles my hair, "Nice, I've gotta meet 'em then. Gihi!"

"Oh, what are you guys talking about?" a certain pink-haired friend sat down across from them including many others like my new friends and his others.

"Nothing, whaddya want?" Gajeel asks, unwrapping his arm from around my shoulder when he notices a girl with white hair squealing seeing it.

"We saw you two alone and we wanted to join, we're friends after all! Right Lu-chan?" Levy asks. I nod in reply with a smile and she began to introduce everyone else, "She's Mirajane and her siblings, Elfman and Lisanna." she points at the three white-haired siblings. Levy then points at a muscular blonde, "That's Laxus." then she introduce others named Jellal, a girl named Juvia who was clinging to Gray, and Lyon who was glaring at Gray. I introduce myself after Levy has finished.

"Now to questions," Mirajane suddenly says with a serious glint in her eyes, "how are you able to make Gajeel smile like that?"

I blink at her sudden question and just shrug, "I don't know, he always smile, doesn't he?" I tilt my head to the side.

She gasps and clasps her hands together with hearts in her eye, "Love!" she said dreamily as I just looked at her with confusion. "How are you two such good friends?" she asks.

"We've been friends ever since we were little. Almost eight years." I stated.

"Eight years?!" they all gasp in surprise besides the ones she met in class and Laxus. "So you two were nine?" Jellal asks. I nod with a smile and replied, "He saved me when I was getting bullied. When he was getting beat up I stepped in and helped him."

"Wow..."

"Hey, aren't you Lucy Heartfilia? The prostitute?" Laxus suddenly asks, causing my eyes to widen. _He's one of them..._ I look down, holding back my tears. "You are aren't you? How the hell did you get that much money just from doing that?" _That's it..._

I abrupty stand up, my bangs shading my eyes and pack my lunch back quickly before running out of the cafeteria along with my phone and ear buds, ignoring Gajeel calling my name.

* * *

 **GAJEEL'S POV**

"What the hell?!" I slam my fist onto the table and stand up, grabbing everyone's attention. "You know too well that they're just rumors, do you really believe in shit like that?!" I glared down at him, even causing Erza to flinch at my dark aura seeping from me.

"I-"

"You what? Didn't know?! Why would a shy girl like her do something that stupid?!" I'm beyond pissed. I never knew a friend like him would think of someone like that. I ran off to chase after Lucy, leaving shocked faces on the people who she just met. As I ran to find her through the hallways I hear the scrambling of feet behind me, figuring the people were her friends that she just met in first period.

* * *

 **LUCY'S POV**

Before I knew it, I was in the music room I always went inside of when I was depressed, mad, or just completely broken. I can't believe one of Gajeel's friends would think something like that. The words keep echoing through my head...

I sat under the piano and pull my knees up to my chest as I sobbed, letting every drop out, "Why does this happen to me?... I just want to be a normal girl." I spoke to myself as I hiccuped from sobbing.

"You are a normal girl, Bunny..." I hear a gruff voice and I whip my head around to see legs making it's way towards the piano. He sits down at the seat of the piano. I also notice some whispers behind the door, but pay no mind to it. "You just have a hard time seeing it..."

I sniffle and look down at the ground, "How do you always know what to say when I'm like this?" I frown at the carpeted floor.

"It's because I know you too well, Bunny-girl. When ever I see you sad I know what to do to make you have that smile on your face again." he replies.

"But I just don't understand why you keep helping and protecting me... I mean, don't you ever get tired of it?"

"I'll never get tired of it!" he suddenly shouts harshly, causing me to jump a bit, "I'll never get tired of it because I care too much about you, I hate seeing you sad and broken. Besides, didn't we promise each other that we'll stay by each other and protect each other?"

His voice. The way he talks to me. The way he makes me realize things. It makes me cry a river. "I'm sorry, Gajeel... C-Can you play a song?" I get a grunt in reply and soon hear a familiar song being played on the piano. Mama's lullaby.

He knows me too well... We both know each other too well. I crawl out from underneath the piano to sit between his legs, where I feel most safe at. I lean against him as I watched his fingers dance along the keys. This is the first song I taught him and he still remembers it.

Halfway through the song, someone enters the room quietly, causing Gajeel to stop and turn his head. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but the bell will ring in two minutes..." Levy's voice says quietly.

"We'll come out in a sec. Thanks." Gajeel replies, wrapping his arms around me protectively, causing me to blush a cherry red. Then I heard the door close again. "Feeling better?" Gajeel asks.

"Yeah, a little. I wish we can stay like this forever..." I whisper softly, tracing my finger up his arm, stopping at each piercing. His arms around me tighten slightly.

"We can if you want..." he whispers back, burrying his face into the crook of my neck.

My face becomes a fiery red as my heart skips a beat at his statement. My heart is beating so fast at the feeling of his breathing on my neck. "But we need to get ready for class..."

He lets out a sigh, "You're right, we don't want to be late on our first day." He unwraps his arms from around me and I stand up before he does. I watch him make his way to the door before I spoke.

"H-Hey, Gajeel?"

"Hm?" he stops in his tracks to turn around and look at me.

"Thank you for always being with me." I look away to hide the blush tinted onto my cheeks.

He grins, "No problem, just doing my job as your best friend. Gihi."

I smile at him and walk over to his side, looking up at him with no trace of sadness in my chocolate orbs, "Let's go!"

* * *

 _To be honest, my eyes kind of watered when Lucy and Gajeel were talking in the music room aggghh the feelz! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I know that it was kind of long, but I couldn't hold back xD Hope you enjoyed, make sure to review what you thought about it so far!_

 ** _~Sugoi! Sugoi!_ (~** **•3•)~** **  
**


	2. Words Hurt

_Here's Chapter 2 of my new story! Enjoy! :D_

* * *

 **Words Hurt**

* * *

After finishing the rest of the classes for the day Lucy decided to sign up for two things. Cheerleading and the Talent Show which is in a couple of months. For cheerleading, Erza is also signing up with Lucy. Lucy and the rest of her new friends she made in the morning had been talking about clubs, apparently Gajeel, Natsu, and Gray are trying out for football. A certain blonde is also hoping to finish her try outs early to watch her best friend, as for the other hoping to do the same.

Lucy was now outside with her PE clothes on on the field very close by the football field with Erza along side her who was standing confidently with her and the other girls who came to try out. "To be honest, I'm a little nervous." Lucy admits, fiddling with her fingers.

Erza looks down at the fidgeting blonde with a soft smile, "You shouldn't be, I doubt that you won't pass." Lucy smiles up at her and smiles, nodding at her to show that she got a little more confidence now.

"Attention girls!" All heads whip around to see their coach, holding a clip board. "I'm Ms. Misuki, spread out and begin stretching before we start the try outs." she blows the whistle before taking a few steps back to observe everyone on how they stretch.

Everyone spreads out and sit down and spreads their legs to attempt to do a straddle, but failed miserably, except for Lucy and Erza who did it easily from across each other. They were both able to lean down all the way to their leg and grab their own feet at both sides. Lucy then showed Erza how to stretch even more by taking her hands and pulling so she's able to stretch even more of her muscles. Then when Erza got back up, she leaned back so Lucy can stretch out, both of them reaching the ground without moving their legs one bit.

The other girls try to copy what the two girls were doing, but ended up hurting themselves which was hard for Lucy to not giggle at knowing that they're doing it wrong so once she finished stretching with Erza, they both helped pairs of girls to stretch how they did. Ms. Misuki noticed this and smiled to herself at their team work before blowing the whistle for them to stop and begin the try outs.

They all stood up with ease and spread out in arms length before the coach began to speak, "Okay girls, let's do the basics first. Do a bridge until I blow the whistle again." she then sharply breathed out to create a loud squeak of the whistle. With out hesitation, the red head and blonde bent backwards into a perfect arch as the other girls had to lay on the ground before lifting themselves up.

Ms. Misuki walks around to look at all of their arches, making comments that were mostly negative which made Lucy nervous, but put into ease once she made her way towards Lucy and Erza, "Perfect arch Erza and Lucy." she then blows the whistle once again, causing the amateurs to drop down on the ground. Erza and Lucy propelled their body up to do a back flip back to their feet which made the coach grin with satisfaction.

"I think gymnastics are really paying off." Lucy smiles brightly up at Erza who nods with a small smile.

"Okay girls, line up!- Woah, heads up!" The coach ducks her head when a football came to their view, barrelling in the other girls duck their heads, but Lucy ran towards it and caught it while in mid air. While in mid air with the ball she does a front flip to land perfectly on the ground.

The guys' on the foot ball field eyes widen at her catch, besides a grinning pierced childhood friend. He smirks and shouts to her, "Oi, Bunny-girl! Can you kick that back over here?"

The other boys started protesting, "She doesn't even know how to kick the ball, why not just let her carry it back over here?"

"Yeah, why not?"

Lucy frowns, but then a glint of confidence flashes in her chocolate orbs which was unnoticed by the black-haired male who's smirk widens. "Bunny-girl! I know what you're thinking, show 'em what ya got!"

She nods and rubs the little bit of dirt off that was on the football before taking a few steps forward and kicking the football right out of her hand with a grunt, secretly adding a little magic power to her strength. The ball immediately went flying towards the yellow field goal on the other side of the field and fly between the y shaped pole. She smiles proudly to herself while dusting herself off when she sees everyone's jaws dropped besides Erza, Gajeel, and Natsu.

Natsu bursts out laughing at everyone's faces, "Pahahaha! Nice kick Luce! They're all speechless, that's hilarious!" he rolls on the ground laughing while Gajeel gave Lucy a thumbs up, she flashes a smile at him before turning back to the girls.

"Okay, let's all forget that that happened..." the coach said after getting over with her shock. "Girls, line up I have one more thing for you all to do before I make my decision." After closing their hanging mouths they all obediently line up, Lucy and Erza being the last in line.

The two friends watch intently at the girls attempting to do three back flips in a row, most of them failing miserably and some doing it very well, but rather slowly. Now it was Erza's turn. She breathed in and then out with a serious glint in her eyes which made Lucy sweat drop at. _She's getting way too serious about this..._ she thought. Erza takes a running start before doing three back flips with ease, ending with a full twist. The coach nods in approval with a smile, calling out Lucy's name next.

Lucy stepped out of the line and took a deep breath before exhaling it. She then takes a running start before doing the back flips easily. She planned on doing a full twist for the finish, but ended up with a double full twist. I sigh in relief when I see the grin on the woman's face and the nod from Erza as for saying 'Good job.'

"Okay, I've made my decisions. Mei, Erza, Susie, Aki, Haru, Kameko, Rei, Shizuki, and Lucy! Erza and Lucy are the team captains and the rest of you girls are their subs! You can all go home now, good work!" Ms. Misuki said before walking off.

Lucy squeals happily, "I gotta tell Gajeel! I can't believe we're captains, Erza-san!"

Erza smiles at the squealing girl, "No need for honorifics, Lucy. Let's go watch Gajeel, I think they're finishing up." she says before walking along with a blonde skipping happily towards the bleachers of the football field.

* * *

 **LUCY'S POV**

I smile happily as I watch Gajeel lined up with the others with their back towards the bleachers with their coach in front of them, talking to all of them. I'm so thrilled to be on the cheerleading team and be the captain! I mean, being the captain is a pretty big deal for me since I've never had this chance before. I'm so happy Erza will be working along side with me when cheerleading also.

"Lucy-san, Erza-san, how was cheerleading?" we both hear a familiar voice and turn around to see Juvia a few bleachers above them.

"We both are captains now. Are you watching Gray try out?" Erza replies.

"Juvia is happy for you two! And yes, Juvia is watching Gray-sama. Gray-sama made Juvia have butterflies in her stomach!" she swoons at the memory of Gray playing football which made me giggle.

I look back at the boys who had their helmets off and speaking to each other. Gajeel was talking to Natsu and Gray with their captain no where in sight. Gajeel's back was still faced towards me, which gave me an idea. I hop off of the bleachers and sprint towards Gajeel, with a bright smile on my face. When I reach him, I jump onto his back with my arms wrapped around his neck. "Gajeel!"

"O-Oi!" he immediately grabs onto my thighs to keep me from falling off of him, taking a step forward to keep his balance. "Seriously Bunny-girl, why are you so excited?" he growls, "How did cheerleading go?"

"Erza and I are captains!" I giggle with a bright smile plastered on my face. "How was football?"

"I got quarterback." he smirks when I squeal, rubbing the ear I screamed in.

"It took you long enough! Good job, Metal Head!" I grin.

He sighs and groans in annoyance, "Quit callin' me that, don't you have lessons?" he smirks. I freeze and blink once... twice... thrice...

My hands end up in my hair and I mess it up completely, "He's gonna kill me! Oh God, Gajeel help me!" I whine desperately, causing everyone to give me strange looks.

"Who's gonna kill her?" Natsu asks while Gray is preoccupied with Juvia clinging to him.

"Her sensei." Gajeel replies with a smirk, "He's really strict... but Bunny, I think he'll understand about you missing classes."

"He'll punish me either way though..." I bury my face into the crook of his neck, "You had to do _that_ with me one time! It's been getting worse and worse!"

"The one with the?-" I quickly slap my hand onto his mouth.

"Don't say it! You already know what it is and he added hot coal when we got seperated. I had to sit there doing _that_ for three hours!" Gajeel and I shake in fear at the memory of their first punishment together causing everyone on the field to shiver at our pale faces.

"Woah, it really is that bad if Gajeel is pale..." Gray says as he tries to desperately pull his arm free from the obsessed girl's grip.

"The real question is what's _that_?! Can someone tell me?!" Natsu digs his fingers into his hair in frustration.

I quickly shake my head at him, "You don't want to know." He pouts at me for not answering his question, crossing his arms. "Gajeel, I'm gonna go change and head home. Can you let go?" I change the subject.

He shakes his head, "Nah, I'll just carry you to the changing room, I need to change too."

"Oh wait, Gajeel." Gray calls his name, "Natsu and the other guys are coming over to my place, wanna join?"

"Sure, can Bunny join? I think she would want to know the others a little more." Gajeel replies.

"Yeah, but I don't think Erza would-"

"I'll come along." Erza walks over to the group with crossed arms and a blank expression, "Lucy needs to be protected and might want a girl with her."

"There's no stopping you, so mind as well..." Gray sweat drops at her. "You up for it Lucy?"

"Sure, why not? I rather deal with my sensei tomorrow... I'll probably get a less painful punishment if I come early." I smile sheepishly. They all nod in agreement to their plans. Before Gajeel could start walking, the other guys on the football team surrounded her and Gajeel.

All of them kept bursting out questions to me, "How the hell did you kick the ball so far?"

"What's your name?"

"Can you show me how to kick the ball that well?"

"Go out with me!"

I sweat dropped at all of the questions and attention, I clear my throat loudly for all of them to shut up. I look away from them, "I'm Lucy Heartfilia... I will not go out with anyone and the only person I will play football with is Gajeel and maybe Natsu and Gray." I mumble softly. They all whine in dissapointment before walking away mumbling things like 'They're so lucky...' and 'I wonder if Gajeel is dating her?'

She sighs, "Okay, giddie-up horsey!" I cheered which made Gray and Natsu snicker when Gajeel growled threateningly, yet playfully at me.

"You're lucky that I don't get pissed when you give me nick names." he states as he walked back to the changing rooms in school with the two girls and two boys that tagged along to change back into their uniforms.

* * *

"Bring it on squinty eyes, give me everything you got!"

"Same goes with you, you little-"

"ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING?!" Erza's voice boomed through Gray's bedroom. I sweat drop as the two rivals lock their heads friendly with their arm and acting like they have always been best friends.

I was currently sitting cross-legged on the floor, watching everyone enjoy their time having fun. In the room was me, Erza, Gajeel, Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Elfman, and Jellal. I giggle softly hearing Elfman repeatedly yelling, "Be a man!" as he played a video game with Laxus. Everyone attention is pulled towards Natsu when he says a certain name.

"I wish Loke was here... I wonder why he suddenly flew off to a different country." Natsu says with a frown, everyone falling suite with a depressed aura except for Gajeel and I.

I decide to break the silence, "I know Loke. He's a close friend of mine." I smile softly at Natsu who snaps his attention towards me.

"Really? Do you know where he's gone off to? What is he doing right now?" he shouts the questions at me like bullets towards a target. I giggle softly at the questions.

"He doesn't want me to tell you. And let's just say... he's back home. I'm sure he'll visit soon though!" I smiled brightly which made the depressed atmosphere disappear completely.

"Lucy..." I turn my head towards the voice to see that a blonde, muscular male had his turned away, rubbing the back of his neck. No one has seen him like this so their full attention were on Laxus and I. "... I'm sorry before at lunch time at school." my eyes widen at his sudden apology, but then I quickly recover and give him my brightest smile.

"It's okay, I'm not the type to hold grudges. You probably didn't know that they weren't true, so it's okay really." I replied.

His eyes were wide when he looked at me, but soon softened giving me a slight smile before frowning again, "But why do people call you stuff like that?" I sigh as the memories start flowing in my mind just from that simple question.

Seeing my uneasiness, a familiar strong hand being placed on my head, "Bunny you don't have to-"

"It's fine. I want to tell them... I should be able to open up to my new friends." I smile up at Gajeel who grunts in reply and sits closely next to me. "I think some of you already heard about this, but I'll say it anyway. My father and mother Jude and Layla Heartfilia own a company, the biggest and most popular company in Fiore. When I stopped being home schooled at the age of nine, I was immediately being bullied. I never chose to be taken to school by a limo, or have a fancy bento, or have excellent posture, or be practically forced to have a good knowledge and intelligence, but they did it anyway. Soon enough, three boys a grade higher than me who were supposedly were my friends, betrayed me. They were about to beat me up when I froze from shock and fear until Gajeel came to save me." I giggle when remembering how he looked when he was little, everyone giving me questioning looks, "Sorry, I just remembered how cute Gajeel looked with the band-aids on his face and how he tried to look tough."

From that statement I get a light whack on the head by none other than Gajeel which made me giggle even more. "Anyway, I ended up having to save him when he got kicked into a wall. I took out two of them and Gajeel took out one." I smile innocently as their faces contorted to a shocked expression besides Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel. "That's when we made a promise that we'll always protect each other and became friends. It was the best day of my life... but doing things to protect yourself and your friends give you consequences." I look down at the floor, "The boys told everyone at school lies. They spread rumors like, 'We didn't do anything, she just attacked us for being commoners!' It was painful. Gajeel stayed with me no matter how many times he had to stay with me. He stayed with me when Mama died for three days straight and I didn't want to go to school or eat. He fed me and took care of me at the time. I did the same thing when his father suddenly disappeared." as soon as I mentioned his father, he flinched. "I took care of him when he refused to get out of his room, I let him let everything out as he did the same for me." I sigh when I see their sad faces, "I suddenly had to move away for the first year of high school, which caused the rumors to reappear. Just because I'm rich. They said things like, 'I bet she got her own money from being a prostitute.' or 'I heard that she did it with every guy in middle school!' I was so broken at the time. I had no contact with Gajeel because of my father, had no friends. Then I decided to be home schooled again for the second year, which I guess Gajeel joined Fairy Tail High at the time."

I glance at Gajeel before continuing, "I really thought that the rumors would die down a little bit if I left, but when I came back this year, when I got dropped off by my driver the rumors were worse when I walked passed people, hearing them gossip about me." I sigh, "But... I felt so happy when I saw Gajeel again. I really wanted to cry at the spot, but I held back. I don't know where I would be right now if I didn't have him in my life. I would probably be up in heaven with Mama by now if he wasn't there that day." I look up to see all of them with shocked faces besides my best friend and I pull down the sleeves of my opened button-up sweater down lower to my hands protectively. "I must sound really selfish, but he's someone that saved my life before anything serious happened-"

Suddenly I was pulled by my arm and sat in between someone's legs, feeling arms wrap protectively around me and a chin resting on the top of my head, "Stop. It hurts seeing you try to hold back those tears. It hurts seeing you pull down your sleeves like that when I know what's under them." my eyes water as I let the words sink in, "...but I'm proud that you opened up."

My lip quivers as I saw the soft smiles that my new friends had, "Metal Head, you know how hard it is to hold back when you talk like that to me... I'm not use to it since you never talk like that."

"Gihi! Lightin' up, Bunny! I made you happy didn't I?" I'm guessing he was expecting a hit to the head or an insult flying towards him when I just nodded and he flinched, knowing that he's surprised.

"Why does he call you Bunny, Luce?" Natsu suddenly asks, climbing off the bed to sit in front of them. My deadly aura that can even rival Erza's emitted off of me, causing everyone to flinch and being unnoticed by my childhood friend who just smirked and let out his signature laugh. "I swear to God Gajeel, if you say why, I'll rip your precious hair out-..."

Being totally ignored he starts the story, "We were going trick-or-treating together and she was wearing a bunny costume that was a little tight on her since her maids made it for her. When we were going through a path in a forest to a different neighborhood, but a stick snagged her costume and showed her underwear from behind and she was just hopping around trying to get the leaves that somehow got in her underwear out like a bunny. That's when I started calling her Bunny-girl." he smirks proudly before I stood up, forcefully getting out of his embrace before turning around.

"Lucy..."

"What the- No Lucy, don't!" he yells, panicking.

"...Kick!" I sent my foot crashing into his chest, causing the poor guy to go crashing into the wall on the other side of the room. I turn around to see the frightened faces of the boys, all of them squeaking in horror when I smile innocently at them, but my dark aura still lingering around me.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" the door slams open to reveal a white-haired guy with an irritated look, until his eyes land on Gajeel who was unconscious from the impact, then to me, then to the shivering boys. "Who the hell are you?!" he yells at me with a wavering voice at the slight fear he's having when he saw the scene.

My dark aura immediately vanished and I looked away, "I'm Lucy... I'm their knew friends." I point at the sweat dropping boys who kept saying things like, 'She changed too quickly.' and 'She's a man...'

"Eh? But why is Gajeel knocked out? Did Erza do that?" he asks and I shake my head. "Then... who did?" he says hesitantly.

"I did." I say bluntly.

"Huh?! Why?!" he takes a step back at the door way.

"He told them an embarrassing story about me!" I whine and pout, crossing my arms and stomping a foot. "I warned him too, so instead of pulling his hair I kicked him unconscious." I nod proudly to myself at my brute strength. I hear a painful grunt near me and turn my head to see Gajeel rubbing his head while wincing.

"Sheesh Bunny, when did you get that strong? You're lucky I can handle your brute strength..." he stands up and stretches, popping and clicking the muscles he stretched out with a wince.

"Sorry Gajeel, but at least I held back. You're lucky." I reply with a sinister grin.

The white-haired guy shuddered before exiting the room and slamming the door shut. I giggle and turn back to everyone, "Let's have fun!" I smile brightly and everyone laughs nervously at my sudden giddiness.

"Hey Luce! Let's arm wrestle!" Natsu commands, jumping to his feet with his hand pumped up into the air.

"Are you asking her to break your arm?!" Jellal asks with shock. "Sure!" I smile at Natsu who immediately put on a cocky grin.

"I'm gonna enjoy this!" Gray smirks and moves the table in the middle of the room towards the group. I sit on one side with crossed legs as Natsu sat down on the other side, plopping down childishly. I rest my elbow on the table and he does the same, grasping my hand. Gajeel holds are hands in place.

"On the count of three you start." Gajeel says, "One... two... three!" he lets go and,

 _Slam!_

"I win." I say simply as Natsu stared at our hands in shock. "I told the class before I got a black belt in kung fu when I was ten, you were getting way too cocky and underestimated me."

"Now I gotta try and beat this chick!" Laxus says, pushing Natsu away without any effort and grasps my hand, resting his elbow on the table with a cocky smirk on his face. I sigh, "Oh c'mon... I wanted to do something after that, but I guess I can make this quick." I pout.

Once again, Gajeel held onto our hands with one and counted down, "One... two... three!"

 _Slam!_

"I win again." I smile at the shocked Laxus who then started to sulk as Elfman took his place.

"Be a man Laxus!" his giant hand enveloped mine easily and I sighed in annoyance as Gajeel started doing the same thing again for the last time, "One... two... three!"

My arm flexed as I tried to pull his arm down onto the table, but struggled from his huge hand completely covering it. His veins on his arm began to pop out as our arms stayed at the same place, I let out a small battle cry when adrenaline rushed through my veins in a split second and I slammed his hand onto the table. I pant a bit from the sudden adrenaline. "I... win." I smile and Elfman looks down at the ground, sulking.

"She's a... true man."

I giggle and stand up to walk over to a wall and plop by it, crossing my legs into a pretzel. "I'm gonna meditate for a little while, don't mind me it's part of my training. Do whatever you guys want." they all had a confused look on their faces.

"Training? Training for what? And why meditate as training?" Jellal asks curiously.

I reply with a serious look, "Building defense and offense up. Meditating helps me sense my surroundings better blindly with my senses of touch and hearing. It also relaxes me when I do it." I then close my eyes, resting my hands on my knees, breathing in and out a few times before being completely in a trance.

* * *

 **NO ONE'S POV**

"And she's out like a light." Gajeel says with crossed arms. Everyone's heads twirl towards him, "Sensei makes her do it every day, it works really well. I suggest that you don't throw anything sharp at her while she's doing that though, she'll throw it back to who ever threw it... she tends to forget where she's at once she wakes up."

"Huh? Throw?" Erza asks with interest.

"Yeah, if you want to interrupt her, throw something soft at her like a ball of paper. If you shake her awake she'll just punch you... I learned that the hard way." he sighs as he watched Lucy's eyes furrow.

"Don't you think it's shocking that she's abnormally strong, Gajeel?" Erza asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I do, but she works her ass off training to become stronger so it's not all that shocking if she's been doing it ever since she was a little kid." he explains with a blank look.

"Why does she train so hard?" she asks, interested as she looks at the blonde furrowing her brows in concentration, as if she's searching for something, relaxing and tensing up every so often.

"I can't tell. It's one of her secrets that she's entrusted me of keeping. Only her family and I know why." he explains.

"Why is she so shy anyway? She's shy then after a few seconds she treats us as if we've been friends for months..." Gray asks curiously as he spun around in his computer chair at his computer desk.

"It's just that she's scared meeting new people." he starts off, "She doesn't trust people too easily... like with Laxus. She's not scared of you, but she doesn't trust you yet. I can tell. She'll start trusting you guys before you know it." Gajeel leans back on the closet door with crossed arms.

"Let's just ask her!" Natsu announces before grabbing a stress ball from Gray's desk, getting ready to throw it at his target. "We can test out if her training is really working while we're at it!" he exclaims before throwing the ball at sonic speed at the blonde. Her eyes snap open and catches the ball with a hand before springing up in a front flip that turned into a back flip, immediately getting in a defensive stance when she lands. She flickers her eyes all around the room before sweat dropping and realizing where she's at as Gajeel snickers at her.

"Wow... the way she was able to sense her surroundings when she was completely in a trance. The back flip was magnificent, before she landed and immediately went to defense." Erza's eyes began to sparkle, "And she was able to control herself from countering the attack at Natsu which Gajeel said she would probably do, especially with a sharp object."

She blushes at the compliments and the details and from embarrassment, "T-Thank you, Erza-"

 _"Cause we only have one life_

 _The timing and the moment,_  
 _All seem so right_  
 _So would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine)_  
 _Would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine)"_

Music began to play, causing Lucy to dig her phone out of her purse, flick it open and answer the caller, "Hello?-"

"LUCY-SAMA WHERE ARE YOU?! YOUR FATHER ENTRUSTED US ON PICKING YOU UP FROM SCHOOL AND TAKE YOU TO YOUR NEW HOUSE, BUT YOU WEREN'T THERE SO WE CHECKED TO SEE IF YOU WALKED YOUR WAY HOME, BUT WE COULDN'T FIND YOU ANYWHERE! ARE YOU OKAY?! DID YOU GET HURT?!-"

A tick mark appeared on Lucy's forehead as she pulled the phone away from her ear at ear-splitting shriek coming from her maid, causing everyone in the room to hear and making Lucy yell over her worrisome shrieking, "I'M FINE, YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL HAILY-SAN! I'M GONNA HEAD HOME RIGHT NOW AND EXPLAIN EVERYTHING!"

"Sorry! Sorry! I was just so worried Hime!"

Lucy sighs, rubbing her temples and relaxes her tense body, speaking in a sweet voice again, "It's alright, don't worry about me too much, you know I can take care of myself." I then start smirking, "The thing you should be worrying about is that butler of mine... oh what's his name? Kyo-san?~" I tease when I turn my back away from the group. I get a squeal in response of my teasing.

"P-Please come home soon, Hime! G-Good bye!" she quickly says on the other line causing the blonde to giggle.

"Bye bye!" I end the call and turn back around to the group sighing, "I guess I should leave now. This is my last day with my maids and butlers until they leave tonight." I smile sadly.

"Aww, we were having so much fun too with you here!" Natsu whines, crossing his arms.

"I'll walk you home, it's dark outside." Gajeel insisted, but Lucy shook her head.

"I'll be fine, don't worry."

"But-"

"Stop pushing it Gajeel. I'll call you when I get home or if something happens, plus if the maids see you I bet they'll start flirting with you." I give him a reassuring smile along with a smirk. "You can walk me home tomorrow though, or you can pick me up tomorrow morning. I'll text you the address."

He sighs in defeat, shivering at the thought of the old women trying to flirt with him. "Just don't forget!" he yells after her as she begins to leave the room.

"Okay, okay! Bye guys, see you tomorrow!" she waves before shutting the door.

"Later, Lucy!" they yell after her in unison.

* * *

 **LUCY'S POV**

My new house was a little far away from school, but it's not too far. I have to go down a street that's by a cheap convenience store with a dark alley way by it and then after a few blocks I'm in a quiet neighborhood where my house should be at. Right now I was picking up extra supplies for my first-aid kit since there have been a lot of complaints about gangs and have landed quite a few punches and cuts on me. Luckily, my abnormal speed of healing don't make them such a problem so the refilled supple will at least last a few months, depending on what type of people I face.

I step out of the store with the bag hanging on my fore arm, the chime of the bell on the door dingling as the door open and closed. I walk passed the alley way until I was suddenly pulled back and into somewhere dark and pinned against the alley wall, dropping my bag along the way.

"Hey there Sweet Pea, let's have some fun~" the stranger purred into my ear.

* * *

 _MWAHAHAHA! The cliff hanger! I'm starting the next chapter right away, I don't know when it will be uploaded though, hopefully soon! Make sure to review and tell me what you thought!_

 ** _~Sugoi! Sugoi!_ (~** **•3•)~**


	3. Chapter 3

_Okaaaay here's Chapter 3! Enjoy my Lovelies! ;*_

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _I step out of the store with the bag hanging on my fore arm, the chime of the bell on the door dingling as the door open and closed. I walk passed the alley way until I was suddenly pulled back and into somewhere dark and pinned against the alley wall, dropping my bag along the way._

 _"Hey there Sweet Pea, let's have some fun~" the stranger purred into my ear._

* * *

I looked at the rapist who had a hood covering his features with wide eyes then with a blank expression plastered on my face which he saw even though it was dark, causing him to look at me in confusion from me not crying out in fear or for help. I let out a sigh, "You seriously made a mistake choosing me of all people in Fiore."

The man barked a laugh, "Oh yeah? Watcha' gonna do sweet heart?" he tightened his grip on my wrists before pulling my knee up between his legs in one powerful movement, enough for him to let go of my wrists to cup his groin with a painful howl.

I rub my wrists to sooth them, "I'm actually well known in Fiore, very strong if I may add. So I'll go easy on you if you still want to do your dirty business on me if you're that desperate and can't find yourself a woman." With that he growled and landed a solid punch on my cheek, causing me to hiss in pain.

I quickly recovered from the impact and round house kicked him into the wall, the impact of his head knocking him unconscious. "So troublesome... I was in a good mood too." I take out my mask that's usually clipped to my belt holder that's always hidden under my pants or skirt. Which holds my whip and keys. I quickly pull on my mask which was a simple white mask with eye holes. I pull out my phone and called the authorities, who knew me very well for handling jobs they could never handle, after tying up the still unconscious man with rope.

Once the cop car came after I dragged him out of the alley way, I threw him in until one of the cops recognized my uniform, going wide-eyed. "Y-You're a high schooler? From Fairy Tail High?..."

I just giggle at him innocently before grabbing the bag I dropped then running back into the dark alley way to take a short cut home. I take my mask off in one swift movement once I entered the neighborhood and then remembered to call Gajeel. I flip my phone open and dialled his number.

"Hey Bunny, me and everyone were getting worried."

I giggle at him, "Sorry Gaj, I got held back by a rapist. It was so funny when I kicked him in the groin! I thought I kicked his balls off for a second there!" after finishing, I heard gasps from the back ground. "Oh? Is this on speaker phone?-"

"Luce you okay?! Did you get hurt?!" a certain pink-haired spicy food lover yelled at the phone.

I just giggled, "Don't worry, he landed a solid hit, but it's nothing compared to sensei." I groan mentally knowing that there's going to be a huge bruise on my face.

Suddenly Gajeel yelled into the phone, sounding completely pissed, "What the hell Lucy?! I knew I should've taken you home, even if I had to force you!"

I frowned at his yelling, stopping in my tracks on the side walk. A long pause of silence emerged before I broke the silence with a sigh, "Sorry Gajeel, I really am. But you still know I can protect myself just fine... how about I treat you a homemade dinner at my place tomorrow and we can sleep over like good ol' times, ne?" I spoke to him sweetly through the phone.

He sighs on the other line before giving in, "Okay. Sorry for yelling like that, I just get really pissed when you get hurt... Should I come visit?"

"You don't have to." I replied, "It's really dark already and I'm hitting the hay right after I eat and my maids leave to go back to the mansion."

"Okay, see ya tomorrow, Bunny."

"Later Metal Head." I said before I ended the call, now at the front door of my house. I unlock the door and step in yelling, "I'm home!"

Soon enough, four maids began tumbling in, "Lucy-sama! Lucy-hime!" I chuckle at their excitement, but their excited expressions quickly altered to worrisome ones. "Lucy-sama, your cheek! What happened?"

I sighed and explained and they all nod in understanding, but freaked out about the bruise on my cheek which I reassured that my cheek bone wasn't broken. They all sighed in relief and gave me my dinner which I ate slowly with the maids that I forced to eat with me since they haven't had dinner yet. They left after and I went straight to bed, not caring about changing into my pajamas. I look out of my window to see the constellation of the Lion, Leo and of the Dragon, Draco. I smiled happily before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Next day at school I was being stared at in the hallway along with mumbles about me. And I was pretty sure it was about the purplish-blue bruise on my cheek that healed up over night even though it doesn't look like it. I looked away shyly from the guys staring at her huge bust, sliding the door open to her classroom. All eyes land on me when some one by the door gasped loudly at the condition of my cheek, taking a step back.

I simply ignored her and walking into the classroom, only to be stopped in my tracks by a worried voice, "Bunny!" I look at where the voice came from and saw him pushing through a group of people before placing his hands on my shoulders, looking down at my cheek with a worried look that I was all too familiar with, but wasn't at all with the classmates. It seems like they have never seen this expression on his face before, telling by everyone's shocked look on their faces as they watched the scene.

"You okay Bunny-girl? Damn, I still don't understand how you can handle a hit like this..." referring to my cheek, "It sounded like it was a wimp who punched you when you explained on the phone." he sighed and hugged me tightly, feeling a group of glares stabbing into my back as I hugged back with a pat on his back.

Once he let go I just grinned sheepishly and put him into a head lock and rubbed my fist into his head, messing up his hair completely which shocked everyone in the room at my action. I can tell that they were scared of how the muscular, scary, popular, Gajeel would react. "Baka Gajeel! You worry way too much, you know I heal too fast, it doesn't even hurt as much as it did last night. Stupid Metal Head!" the nick name that I gave him caused the whole class to shiver in fear at how the quiet, threatening teen would react.

Surprisingly to everyone, besides for me, he just growled out with a laugh, "God Bunny, stop messing up my hair!" he barks at her with a playful smirk, putting her into a head lock also. Everyone sweat dropped as they growled at each other while keeping each other in a head lock, yelling insults at each other.

Soon the door slams open to reveal our first period teacher, "What is going on here?!" he demands and Gajeel and I froze in place. I look up at the teacher nervously.

"U-Umm... Nothing?" Gajeel questions, knowing how scary Mr. Guildarts can get, he sweat nervously. The teacher sighed and waved it off and went to his desk to read a book. I snicker at his relieved face as we let go of each other and go to the back of the room to Natsu, Gray, Levy, and Erza once the class went back to their own conversations which mostly consisted insults about Lucy and questions about Lucy and Gajeel.

"Well that was... interesting." Erza says, breaking the silence. "Do you guys always fight like that?"

"Every day." they said in unison and Levy just giggled at us.

"You two remind me of Natsu and Gray, but they're way worse." Levy stated.

Gajeel growls, "I'm nothin' like those idiots. I don't even fight her seriously like those two." he points at the enraged classmates. Erza nods in agreement.

"I would say it's more like playful fighting. Like what couples do." Erza says with an emotionless expression which caused my face to go bright red and Gajeel's cheeks to dust a light pink. Luckily, the bell rang to signal the next period which was her least favorite since no one she knew was there and she constantly heard wolf whistles come straight at her when she walks in.

But just like first period, there were shocked faces this period. When class started, the teacher, Mr. Wakaba, looked at me worriedly since he can see my condition clearly since I sit in the front row. "Lucy, do you need to go to the nurse."

I shake my head and smiled gently, "It's alright. It doesn't hurt as much as it looks."

He nods and begins class. In result, I get a bunch of notes passed to me that call me things like 'slut' and 'whore'. _Why are people doing this to me?_ I always asked that question. I sighed and heard chuckling of the boys, immediately knew something was up. With my sharp senses around the air, I feel a swift rush of air go towards my head and turn my body around in my chair to catch the ball of paper with one hand.

I met the gaze of shocked male delinquents. I turn my body back around to meet the eyes of Mr. Wakaba who saw the whole thing. I was able to tell that he was shocked, but was quickly covered up when he scolds the boys right before the bell rang.

* * *

It was lunch time now and I told everyone that I'll catch up to them soon. I was in the class room jotting off the last bit of notes that I got off the chalk board before packing and begin to walk down the vacant hallway. What happened this morning flashed through my mind and I couldn't help, but blush.

Erza said we fought like a couple. I guess it makes sense since we're such good friends, now that I think about it, it does look like we're a couple from the way Gajeel talks to me compared to others. He would just glare at others, but he would just look at me with caring eyes. I sigh contently at the thought.

I look up from the floor to see a group of girls with crossed arms several feet away from me in the hall. I recognized the glares anywhere, they're Gajeel's fangirls. "Lucy, we want to talk to you." I flinch slightly at her sudden sweet smile.

I hesitantly walk towards them until I was in front of them. "What do you need?" I ask with a nervous smile.

"We wanted to know what your relationship with Gajeel is. That scene in the class room was a big surprise." she said and I noticed the slightest twitch at her eyebrow.

"Gajeel and I are childhood friends, why?" I blinked at them innocently. I see some of their tense shoulders relax.

"We heard that... Gajeel-san is using you..." the girl looked down at the ground with a frown. _That's the worst lie I've ever heard._ I couldn't help, but giggle at the obvious lie, especially for me! I know everything about him and we've known each other for almost eight years! Eight years!

They look at me with a shocked look and explained to them, "That was a terrible lie, Gajeel would never do that to me. We've been friends since we were nine, do you expect me to believe that so easily?"

The girl looked a little outraged, her eyes nearly bulging out of her eye sockets, "B-But we heard-... God dammit you slut! I bet you're trying to use him for sex and money! Whore! How can he be friends with someone... someone like you! And how dare you touch Gajeel-san like that this morning! You're so desperate for attention, I bet that bruise is just make up, it's obvious."

My eyes widen at her sudden out burst, watching her pant at the end. I sigh and frown then I take a step forward with a dark aura leaking from me that can rival Erza's, causing the girls to step back, "Now you listen you little fangirls, I'm so sick and tired of people calling me a slut and a whore and saying that I use guys for money!" I say threateningly and continue, "No one talks about Gajeel like that, saying that he used someone?! Are you that serious?! If I could, I could knock you all out right now trying to make up a lie like that! And you think this is a bruise?!" I point at the bruise on my cheek, "I don't even own make up excuse you, I got it from a damn rapist attacking me. Luckily, I knocked out the idiot and escaped!" they all took a step back at the dark aura increasing, causing me to step forward again, "If I ever hear a stupid lie about Gajeel come out of your mouths again, I promise you, you would never want to see my face ever again! 'Cause all you would see is fear! I thought you were his fangirls and make up a lie about him? That's just plain stupid!-"

Before I could continue threatening them and blow off my steam, I felt a stinging sensation on my uninjured cheek. I sighed and looked at the girl who slapped me who was looking at me with a cocky smirk. She then giggled evily, "We're in love with Gajeel. I bet that slap got right to your head, huh?-"

"That was nothing compared to what the rumors did to my heart." the girl's eyes widen in shock at my emotionless expression and my deadly gaze at her. "My job is to protect Gajeel and his feelings, and I must keep the promise. I wasn't planning on telling him about this little conversation, but I know he'll force it out of me when he sees my cheek, so it won't be helped. He would be mad at all of you if I didn't get slapped either way. If I lied to him, he'll just see right through me. Go ahead and pick a fight with me after school if you want. Tell a teacher and we both get in trouble if you get hurt severely. I don't recommend it if you don't want to have scratches on your powdered masks." I scan all of them before looking at the girl who slapped me shaking in fear, "And as for pay back for slapping me and making a lie to try to seperate my best friend and I..." in a swift movement I slapped her right across the face, the contact of the skin echoing through out the hall way. She collapses onto the ground while holding her bright, bloody cheek.

The girls knelt down next to her, asking her if she's okay and such. "And that wasn't even a quarter of my strength, girly." I say before walking down the hall way again, but only to be stopped by a voice.

"W-Why are you protecting Gajeel like that, even when we insulted you?" a shy girl in the group asked me with a quiet, fearful voice.

I turn around and smile warmly at her, knowing that she must have the cutest crush on Gajeel if she's this shy. Yet, I still wonder why she would join this group. "I made a promise, and I will always keep it. To always protect him no matter what." I then turn to leave and head to the cafeteria.

* * *

 **GAJEEL'S POV**

Where the hell is Bunny? It's been ten minutes and she hasn't entered the cafeteria. I let out a frustrated sigh and then hear the cafeteria door slam closed which immediately made me turn around to see my favorite blonde... with a red cheek? Did she get slapped?

I look down at her with wide eyes when she sat down calmly next to me with a blank expression. The usually cheery girl was gone in her eyes, she was so deep in thought. Something happened that must have pissed her off really bad. "Bunny, what happened? Who slapped you?" I shook her shoulder and then she looked up at me and gave me a 'Huh?' look. I sighed and repeated my question.

She sighs and explained bluntly, the others listening to her intently. Surprisingly Laxus also, what is that bastard worried about? "Gajeel's fangirls made up a lie to seperate me and him and I flipped out on them. One slapped me, got even more pissed. Then I threatened them until they were shivering in fear and then slapped the girl who slapped me. I managed to make it bleed which was unintentional."

Holy shit... She finally broke through and defended herself. I was gonna praise Bunny, but then Erza beat me with negativity, "You shouldn't have done that Lucy. Even though she slapped you doesn't mean you had to threaten them-"

"You don't know what it's like to have a life like mine, Erza." she said softly, but I was able to hear a little growl after the sentence. Erza looked down after realization of her mistake.

I pat the blonde's head who flinched in surprise, "I'm proud of you Bunny. You finally broke through and didn't freeze." she looked up at me from her lap and I met teary, cocoa eyes. The tears with her bruised and red cheeks made my stomach knot uncomfortably. I just hate that look, when she's broken, but it makes me feel better seeing the tiniest bit of hope in her eyes. Hope of being accepted by everyone. I sighed and pulled her in a hug which caused a scene in the cafeteria, the normally rowdy students were now silent as they watched us hug each other.

I stroke her blonde hair, ignoring the stares at us, listening intently after I let out a sigh in the dead silence. "Tears don't suit you Bunny. Quit cryin' ya big baby." I said jokingly to cheer her up at the last sentence which was a success hearing the tiny giggle on my chest. Once I began to hear mumbles and eyes still on me I turn my head to send a deadly glare at the people in the cafeteria who quickly went back to eating and talking.

Mirajane squeals after trying to hold it back ever since she saw me pat her head, nearly falling out of her chair. Saying something about love or whatever, but who cares... I bet Bunny is feeling guilty for slapping the girl and making her bleed. Don't get me wrong, I'm absolutely pissed at those chicks, hurting Bunny's feelings is like hurting my feelings too. "Gajeel, what's on your mind?" I hear her ask against my chest and I just sigh, tightening my arms around her.

"I'm just really mad about those girls... they even slapped you..." I buried my face into the crook of her neck.

She giggles and ran her fingers through my hair which caused me to tense up for a second, but then relax into her touch. For some reason I've grown to always enjoy her soft hands in my hair. "To be honest I thought that they'll attack me and I would be forced to beat them into a pulp. Besides, the slap was pretty much nothing. If I can handle a solid punch with out crying, I can handle a little slap." She's not lying, I've seen how she handle hits from her sensei a.k.a Capricorn. She can practically take any type of hit.

"Alright." I say before letting her go.

"What was the lie that the girls made up?" Gray asks cautiously.

Surprising everyone, she bursts out laughing and replies after recovering from her fits of laughter, "They said Gajeel was using me. I knew it was a lie right away, it was the stupidest lie I've ever heard! Especially if they've been glaring at my back ever since yesterday." she giggles again at what ever popped up during that moment.

"Yeah that really sounds stupid, especially if Gajeel is always looking at you like you're his life line." Natsu states as he stuffed his mouth with even more of his hot sauce soaked chicken. Everyone nodded in agreement.

She only shrugged at that statement as if she felt that it was over-exaggerated which I agreed on. "The girl got pissed after I said she was lying and said I was using him. Yeah right I would, he saved my butt and I don't know what I would do if I've never met him. I know him more than anyone and he knew me more than anyone, we're like the bestest friends."

I grinned, letting out my signature laugh at the last part and pat her head, causing her bruised cheek to match her slapped one that had began to soothe the redness on it's on.

"If you don't mind answering, Lucy..." Erza speaks up, "What exactly happened last night?"

Everyone (Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna, Jellal, Cana, Juvia and Levy) stopped eating to put their full attention on Erza and Lucy. Surprisingly, Cana and stopped drinking her mysterious bottle inside a scrunched up black grocery bag.

Lucy sighs before asking, "Want me to put it bluntly or the whole story?"

"Whole story please." she replies, causing her to sigh.

She then explains, "On my way home I wanted to grab something from the convenience store. When I came out I was about to walk by a dark alley way until I got pulled in and pinned to the wall. He asked," she clears her throat and does a horrible immitation of the man's deep voice, "Hey there Sweet Pea, let's have some fun~" Cana snorts at the voice, but then was elbowed into silence by Mirajane. Lucy continues in her normal voice, "Of course, I used my self defense and kicked him in the groin." she stated matter-of-factly which caused the boys who knew the power of her legs to flinch at the idea of that happening to them. But I just kept a murderous aura around me at the thought of the guy touching her that way which the table luckily didn't notice.

"Then he caught me off guard with a punch and I round house kicked him into the wall. Then I tied him up securely, called the cops and told him where I put the knocked out guy, then went back home." Lucy ended the story.

Nearly all the girls' jaws drop after her explanation. Lucy sighs, "It happens to me quite a lot if I don't keep my guard up, but I guess I'm use to it. I kick them in the groin then run." she says. The girls close their jaws and nod.

"I have a question." Natsu says after taking a bite from his sandwhich he packed along with his chicken. Lucy nods towards him to ask it. "Do you... trust us?"


	4. Chapter 4

**LUCY'S POV**

Do I trust them? That's a sudden question. I look down at my lap where my fists were scrunching up my skirt. Hearing a loud sigh, I feel rough hands on my waist that I knew too well, pick me up, "G-Gajeel?!-"

Before I can ask what he was doing I was placed between his legs on the chair with his arms wrapped around my waist and something heavy being placed on top of my head which I assume was his chin. I blush a bright red and hear Mirajane squealing into her hands. Gajeel grumbles something about me being troublesome and having a hard time.

I look up at my friends at the table who were looking at me with... with hope. Hope in their eyes. Of course I trust them! They're the only people besides Gajeel that know the rumors aren't true. I smile at all of them "Yes." I replied softly, I felt Gajeel flinch in surprise at my answer, but then relaxed while letting out a sigh of relief. Now realizing that the whole cafeteria were now watching the table, especially Gajeel and I who Gajeel just glared at.

"Even me?" I look to see that Laxus was deadpanning, but his eyes were filled with many emotions. Fear. Sadness. And hope. I didn't realize it, but I was standing up and my hands were on the table, leaning into him to look at his eyes. He was looking at me with a confused and shocked look.

I then start giggling at his reaction and sit back down at my spot on Gajeel's lap, smiling my brightest smile, "Of course, Laxus-kun!"

"No need for honorfics, but why would you trust me?" he deadpans again, the palm of his hand placed on his cheek and his elbow supporting it on the table.

"How do I put it?... Well... even though you believed the rumors, you apologized which I understood. In all of your eyes, I see a spark. Hope." I look down at my lap, "Hope of something good to happen. Hope of being trusted... Hope to be accepted... I see many emotions in your eyes Laxus. Fear. Sadness. Regret." I look up again to see his eyes wide, "Shock. Happiness. Amazment.." I furrow my brows as I look at him with a soft look still stuck on my face, "Puzzled. Interest. Relief. Troubled. Hope is what I see most. I see all of those things just from your eyes that no one else can probably see. I only trust people with hope in their eyes. You sir are one of them." I grin, "To be honest, I trust you the most besides Gajeel. Your eyes tell me so much more than the others, Laxus."

He just stares at me in pure shock of how I was able to read him so easily like a book on a bright sunny day. Everyone else was surprised, even Gajeel.

Now it was my turn to be shocked... the corner of his lips turn upwards into a smile full of warmth. "You're very... interesting." he states. I notice his eyes soften.

I then smile brightly when I notice what he's feeling, "Loved." I grin sheepishly which causes the white-haired teen to squeal and fall off her chair when she sees the slightest of blushes on his cheeks. Cana drunkily helps her up after recovering after the shock of Laxus's reaction to what I said.

I hear a light growl behind me and I turn my head to look at Gajeel who was scowling and who's lap I was sitting on, "What's wrong Gajeel?" I ask in a worried tone.

He shrugged and looked away, "Nothing."

I sigh and lightly punch the top of his head, "Don't lie to me, Gaj. Oh? Are you jealous of Laxus? Is that it? Hm?~" he replies with another light growl and I smirk and put him in a head lock, "You'll always be #1 Metal Head!"

He chuckles lightly and growls playfully before putting me in a head lock also. "Who's #2? Huuuuh?"

"Loke of course! He's a huge playboy and flirt, but besides that, he's awesome." I smirk when he growls threateningly at the mention of the flirt's name.

"That damned playboy..." he mumbles with another scowl on his face, tightening his head lock on me, causing me to let go of him and laugh even harder when he takes the anger out on me.

Suddenly, Levy stands up abruptly, "Lu-chan, you know Loke?!" she asks me with a shocked look. Causing the cafeteria to again look at their table to only meet the glare of Erza and Gajeel.

I giggle when Levy shrunk back in her seat from embarrassment and reply, "I know him... I actually..." I glance at Gajeel for a moment before looking at the table again. "Saved his life. Before he had to leave." I smiled warmly when I see all of them stunned, "I don't really wanna talk about it though." she waved it off. At that moment, my keys under my skirt jingled a bit and sending me a warmth at my hip area where Gajeel's hand was at, which caused him to flinch slightly, but quickly recover after realizing what it was since I talked to him about it. I get a telepathic message from Loke saying that he'll visit tomorrow using his own magic. "Oh! I nearly forgot, he'll be coming to visit tomorrow at my place tomorrow after school."

Immediately all of their faces lighten up, Natsu grinned widely, but his happiness couldn't compare to Gray's. The whole table cheered happily which caused everyone in the cafeteria to look at them in confusion. Then the bell rang and I hop off of Gajeel's lap. "See you guys in P.E.!" I waved them all farewell before skipping away in a very giddy mood.

Apparently the only classes Gajeel, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Levy, and I are in were first period and P.E. which was the last period of the day.

I walk to my next class and sat in the back. Students flooded in and the bell rang again to signal the start of class and the teacher walks in to start. I wonder what we'll be doing in P.E... I hope we do something that I'm good at. Like dodge ball. I'm horrible in P.E. sometimes, but I always try my best.

"Lucy, please read page 13." the teacher said and I look down at my book and stand up with a little sigh. I really hate English class...

* * *

"Finally gym! The only time when we're all together!" Mirajane cheered before slithering up to me sneakily when we walk out of the locker room, "Ahhh~, so Lucy, how are you and Gajeel?"

I raise a brow at her at her sudden question, causing me to get curious at her intentions, "Um, fine, why?"

"Oh, just wondering! I couldn't help, but see how Gajeel was holding you like that, we have never seen him like that, I thought I was dreaming or something!" she said with wide eyes.

I chuckle at her, "He's always worried about me, I'm like his little sister. He would always put me between his legs like that when we were younger while watching a movie or something. When he was worried and wanted to comfort me he would hug me like at lunch. He wouldn't care who was watching him." I shrugged, "I guess he cares more about me than his surroundings."

When I look to see if Mirajane was listening, she had hearts in her eyes and was comically crying streams down her cheeks, "Do you guys have sleep overs?" she asks with excitement in her eyes.

"Yeah, we had them almost all the time at my mansion or sometimes at his place. We would just chill or study to kill time before going to sleep." I answer cautiously. I'm starting to understand why she's acting this way, but I can't put my finger on it.

"Do you guys sleep in the same bed?"

"E-Eh?!" I blink at her with bright red cheeks and look away from her, crossing my arms, "W-Why should I answer that?"

"Come on! Pleeaase?" Mirajane pleads with her hands clasped together.

I sigh and shake my head, "Mirajane, I don't want to-"

"Yeah, when we were kids." a deep voice came from behind me and my whole face became a bright cherry red.

"G-G-Gajeel?!" I turn around to look at him with a shocked look. Has he been there all this time?!

Right at that moment, Mirajane collapsed onto the ground mumbling something about love and red eyed blonde babies or brown eyed black hair babies. After blinking a couple of times, I snap my fingers as if a lightbulb appeared above my head, "Ah, she's a match maker!"

"Took ya long enough." Gajeel ruffled my hair and I stick my tongue out at him after he walked away to talk to Natsu and Gray.

I sat down in front of Erza to begin stretching with her and the other girls, doing the same stretching routine with her as in cheerleading as the guys abandoned it to watch the girls. Mostly Erza and I since we were the most flexible. I notice the scowl and glare on Gajeel's face when he saw the guys making goo-goo eyes at me. _So protective..._ I thought to myself with a smile.

A blow of a whistle signals the start of P.E. and the end of stretching. Everyone stands up and pays attention to the P.E. teacher. "Today we'll be doing two seperate things. Girls will be doing soccer and boys will be doing football." the girls and boys seperated from each other to go to their group.

 _Oh Mavis, I hate soccer!_ I thought and raised my hand hesitantly, "Yes, Lucy?" All eyes are on me now.

"Can I go with the boys? I mean, counting the boys right now, the teams won't be even." I ask shyly while looking away. The boys laughed at her, all of them being shut up by Gajeel's glare.

"U-Uh, sure. Go ahead." she replied and I smile and walk over to Gajeel who smirks at me.

"I guess we can have our rematch while we're at it, ne Gajeel?" I look up at him with a bright smile.

He grunts in reply before smirking at me, "But this time, I'll win. Gihi!"

The boys' snickering and chuckling turned into shocked whispers about what Gajeel just said. I smile brightly and Natsu and Gray comes to us, "Are you sure you want to play football?" the raven asks in a concerned voice.

"Y-Yeah." I turn to him and smile, "It's one of my favorite sports, besides, I really hate soccer and suck at it along with any other sport."

"I wouldn't say you suck, you just don't like those sports." Gajeel corrects me and a tick mark appeared on my forehead, I sigh to calm myself down before looking at Gray and Natsu.

"Let's go to the football field and warm up!" I smile brightly before jogging over to the field, joining the other boys. I look at the boys shyly when they began looking at me. I look away from them to get a football from the cart and feeling for a ball comfortable to practice with in my taste.

"Oi! Luce!" I hear a familiar voice and I turn my head to see the pink- or salmon haired boy on the other side of the field. "Throw the ball!"

I nod. I was half way down the field and it shouldn't be that hard. I pat the football once with my other hand before throwing it perfectly towards Natsu with ease, him catching it easily in result of that.

"Nice one Bunny!" Gajeel yells not too far off from Natsu, I giggle a thanks and catch the ball thrown back at me.

The whistle blows sharply and the football coach appears near me, "Since the P.E. teacher is keeping score of the soccer game, I'll be watching this game! And why are you here?" he announces before asking and pointing at me.

I smile and reply, "I'm playing football."

"Why?" he asks, deadpanning.

"First off, I don't like soccer, second, I love football, and third, there weren't enough boys." I stated with no smile at all.

He sighs and nods before blowing the whistle again, "Get in positions, we're gonna start the game!" he announces once again.

* * *

 **20 Minutes Later**

Natsu and Gray were sitting on the ground in a fetal position, sulking as they endured their lost against the other team who had Laxus, Elfman, Jellal, and me on it.

Gajeel growls at me with a pissed off look that scared the boys into hugging each other as I just stood there smiling up at him while hugging the ball, "How the hell did you beat me again?! You practically got every single score and tackled nearly half of our team! Why the hell do you have that much strength?! It's ridiculous!" he yells in the most threatening tone. Emmiting a dark aura from himself which I knew was clearly out of pure rage of losing once again.

I cover my mouth to hold a giggle, but I failed and burst out laughing which shocked everyone and made them nearly pee their pants thinking of how Gajeel will react. "It's called working out, Dummy!" I then put Gajeel in a head lock, rubbing my fist into his head and messing up his hair even more, "Besides, what else would I be doing on my free time at home?" I giggle which caused everyone to pale at my bold move to do that to Gajeel.

Gajeel growled and put me in a head lock also, doing the same to my hair, "Why you- it's not fair! You can pretty much lift an elephant!"

"Oh? Is the 'Great Tough Gajeel' giving me a compliment?" I say with a smirk.

"Bunny, I swear, I will hurt you so bad one day!" he growled as he pushed me to the ground roughly and I giggle at his roughness, not minding it at all.

I then flip us both over, straddling his hips and pinning down his arms above his head with my hands after the short, rough wrestling fight on the ground and laugh triumphantly, "I win! _Again~_ " I smirk down at him.

He scowls and then I felt something hard make contact to my head and in instinct I pull my hands up to the back of my head, realizing that he kicked it. He then turned us over again and now he had my arms pinned down and I was struggling to get out of his grip. He laughs in victory, before out of no where, a foot met the side of him and he was pushed a few feet away.

I turn my head to see a red headed girl in rage, "How dare you touch Lucy like that in such an intimate way!"

I giggle up at her and hold my stomach at her sudden out burst and she looks down at me in confusion, I give her a thumbs up, "That was a beautiful kick, Erza!" I smile up at her.

She looks away with a small blush, "W-Well I may have learned some moves from Jellal..." she answers. Everyone sweat drops. Now I have something to tease her with later! That will be fun.

I stand up and walk over to Gajeel who was laying on his side, groaning. "Gajeel~" I say in a sing song voice, "C'mon, don't be a big baby. We can have a rematch once you get some practice." I smile softly in a sweet voice that I knew would cheer him up, "I can make your favorite for dinner too, and maybe we can have some cookies that we always had when we were kids for dessert!" Instantly he shot up, sitting up before standing up.

I smile triumphantly before smirking, "But we're going to have to go to the market in order to do that!"

He scowls at me and crossed his arms before sighing, "Whatever." he mumbles.

I smile brightly, "Gajeely~" I say as happily as I can. That's the nick name he hated the most and he flinches then turns to look at me with a scowl. "Don't be a sore loser just because you lost again, you'll have plenty of rematches and catch up to me." I scold him firmly with crossed arms.

He sighs in annoyance again and nods, shocking everyone at his own obedience.

I smile again and look at everyone who was staring in shock, even Erza! I look at them all confused, "What?" I ask dumbly and they all sweat drop.

Erza steps up to me, "How is he so obedient?"

"It's because he loves me." I said matter-of-factly which caused Mirajane, who tagged along, to faint. I sweat drop, "Of course I mean he loves me like I'm his sister. Isn't that right Gaj?" I turn to him.

He nods and then smirks at me, "Yeah, but why don't you call me onii-san? I like that better than Metal Head."

"I've called you that once, you probably forgot though." I say some what sadly.

He thought about it then his eyes widen for a moment in realization, before changing the subject completely and covering up his shocked face, "We should all go change. It's the end of the period." everyone was confused until the bell rang. Everyone scurried off to the lockers.

I walk up closer to Gajeel, noticing his sad look and place my hand on his arm, looking up at him with a sad smile. He looks down at me with a frown, "Let's go home. I'll cheer you up with your favorite meal."

He smiles ever so slightly at my effort to cheer him up and pat my head gently before walking off with me to the locker rooms.

* * *

My group of friends, Gajeel, Levy, Erza, Natsu, and Gray were walking with me home. Apparently our houses are on the same path. Gajeel held a bag that he packed when we made it to his house to prepare for our sleep over.

Just as we were leaving and the sun was setting I got a phone call, I take it out of my purse and flip it open, "Hello?"

"Lucky Lu, we got an emergency."

I widened my eyes slightly. It's been a while since I got an emergency. I flashed Gajeel a look and he got everyone to stop in their tracks and look at me as I looked at the road with a serious gaze.

"Speak." my voice darken slightly which cause Natsu and Gray to shiver a bit.

"Down town there are top notch gangs burning down stores. They're holding a child hostage and are robbing the bank."

My eyes widen slightly, "How many are there?"

"At least seven."

"I'm gonna go change right now and head there-"

"You have no time to change into your costume. We need you now!"

"Shit! I'm on my way!" I hang up and meet the gazes of worried looks, and a shocked look from Erza from hearing me curse out of no where. I give a fake smile, "Sorry guys, I have to run. Got an emergency. Gajeel, here's my house key and bag." I give it to him before running off.

 **NO ONE'S POV**

"Lucy, wait!" Everyone tried to chase her, but was immediately stopped by Gajeel.

"Leave her." he said firmly, "It happens every once in a while. Her dad easily gets sick really bad and then she panics to check on him." Gajeel lies quickly.

"But what did she mean 'How many?'" Levy asks.

"Doctors that were available. Most of them are pretty bad, so I'm guessing all the good ones are busy." He lied again before dropping the subject, "Let's wait at her place, she wouldn't mind having you guys there to visit." he began walking and everyone reluctantly followed behind. They nod in agreement before following Gajeel with a worried look.

* * *

After unlocking and bringing every one inside and locking the door once again, Gajeel gets a good look of the place. Small on the outside, huge in the inside. The living room had an L shaped couch with a flat screen television across from it, next to the living room was the kitchen and dining room. Leading upstairs that's sort of like a balcony has her desk and lap top at with a room up there.

Gajeel instantly made himself at home like he always had and dropped his bags next to the couch before plopping onto it and grabbing the remote and turning on the television. The others join him to watch TV. When it turns on, the news pops up with a woman talking with a serious look.

"Breaking News: Downtown in Magnolia, Fiore, gangs have teamed up for an unknown reason to rob a bank. They're currently burning down nearby stores and have held a child hostage who they threaten to kill. Police have notified Lucky Lu, with her mysterious power that she refuses to explain except say that she's a 'wizard', just a few minutes ago- Oh! And there she is!" her eyes widen with happiness and worry at looking at screen before it switches to a hawk eye's view of a girl in a school's uniform with a leather jacket, a white mask covering her eyes and nose, a belt with a whip and ring of keys on it, and her hair flying back as she ran full speed towards the herd of police cars.

Gajeel's eyes widen noticing that she wasn't wearing her costume. Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Levy's eyes widen in shock recoginizing the uniform. "She's from Fairy Tail High!" they all say in unison.

* * *

 **LUCY'S POV**

I let my legs move in high speed as I came to view of a bright light, smoke, and a herd of police cars. I smirk to myself as it came to view. Whenever I'm under my mask, I feel free, like I can do anything! I get to save lives, help others, it's wonderful! And no one knows my true identity!

I jump onto one of the seven police car's hood, motioning for a cop to give me a megaphone. He quickly does and I look up quickly to see a helicopter recording everything, I grin up at them before turning on the megaphone.

With one hand on my hip I began to speak to catch the gangs attention, "Oi! Watcha doin' burning down everything? That's mean!" I whine innocently with a pout.

They all glare daggers into me, stopping what they're doing, but then realize who I was. Most of the limp and skinny ones shook in fear, as for the others who just had a cocky smirk.

I sigh, "Give me the kid, drop the money, and turn yourself in while you have the chance. All of you look like you could be doing something better in your lives, I don't want you to be taken to prison beaten to a pulp!"

One muscular man cackled, taking out a knife, "Yeah right! Even if you do have that weird power shit, I bet I can cut you up and have a little fun with you later on!" he smirked.

I sigh again, "You're underestimating me! Oh well, I guess I can have a little fun of my own since it's been a while." I toss the megaphone back to the cop and hop off the car. Almost immediately a knife is thrown at me and I immediately dodged it, the knife sent into the police car window, "That was a close one..." I mumble to myself.

Then all of them began to charge at me, I take out a key from my key ring and smirk, "Gate of the Golden Bull I open thee, Taurus!" a blinding golden light appeared and there before them was the perverted cow with his ax.

"Moooo! I will protect your perfect body!" he smacks the scrawny men into the brick wall of a burnt building with the flat side of his ax.

I took my Fleuve d'étoiles off of my belt, sending magic through it which immediately enlightens it into a blue and yellow. In a flick of my wrist, I wrapped the most muscular man with the whip, burning his skin before throwing him into a brick wall with a loud grunt. That guy was heavy...

Seeing that Taurus is having trouble, I pull out Capricorn's key, "Gate of the Goat I open thee, Capricorn!" I slashed my hand to unlock the gate. With another shimmer of light, he reappeared to join me in hand to hand combat.

In only in about five minutes we've beaten them all down and I closed Taurus' and Capricorn's gate. I now stood face to face with a man holding the child firmly with a knife to the boy's neck. The man had a look of fear as he trembled tremendously at the sight of my glare. I sigh and smile at him gently which shocked him, "Do you really want to do this?" I say softly which he flinches at, shaking more and attempting a glare.

I sigh again and look at him gently, "If you kill this child, you'll get in trouble any way. Longer than you will if you let him go." I then watch him as he trembled more and loosened the grip on the knife, I then frown when I get a good look at him. He was about my age, "You're doing it for your family aren't you?"

He flinches and I knew I hit the nail on the head. "Let the child go. I don't think your family would want to see you like this, they just want you to be safe." I continued, "Don't you want your family to be happy?"

"I-I thought... if I got the money, we would be happy again... w-we're so poor, my mother died, a-and we barely have any f-food.." his voice trembles as tears began to flow.

I shake my head and smile, "Money means nothing when it comes to love. Love comes from the heart. Just being there for your family is good enough for them, I'm sure about that. I think they would be much happier if you let go of the boy and turn yourself in so you won't get in anymore trouble."

He looks at me with wide eyes before sobbing, dropping the knife, and letting go of the boy. He drops down to his knees sobbing. I call out Virgo so she can take the boy to the cops while I handcuffed the man. I kneel down behind him, grabbing his wrists and cuffing them. I carefully pull him up. I knew he wasn't going to run, so I rubbed soothing circles on his back as he cried and I led him to the police cars.

* * *

 **NO ONE'S POV**

"Amazing! It looks like Lucky Lu broke through him and got him to release the child! And it looks like she's comforting the teenage boy, this is such a touching moment... hopefully we'll get an update on this teenager of what had happened down there and possibly one from Lucky Lu. We've just discovered she's from the school, Fairy Tail High. Is this mysterious blonde going to reveal herself? Or will she still hide and continue to save lives with her unknown power? For now, let's wait for the sentencing of the gang members. I also might add myself, Lucky Lu did a wonderful job out there! That's all for now, good night Magnolia!" the woman on the television said before the channel was in a commercial.

Everyone's mouth, besides Gajeel's, were hanging open. Suddenly Natsu jumped out of his seat with a wide grin and an exited look, "I don't know who this chick is, but we gotta find her! She's blonde right? That won't be too hard! Hahaha! She's awesome!"

Erza then whacked the back of his head, causing him to plop back down on the couch while whining. She then looked over to Gajeel who seemed deep in thought, "Gajeel, you seem to know who she is, will you explain to us?" she asks politely.

He sighs and nods, "Lucky Lu is like a super hero. Not those kind from stupid comics, just a hero who does things when Magnolia's police can't handle it. Like the one you saw for example. No one knows her power and she doesn't intend to say what it is and doesn't want to explain further, all she ever said in her one interview is that she's a wizard. Lucky Lu has been doing this since she was about 12 or 13. Her mother was also like her, but died from a sickness that wasn't able to be cured, her mother was also known as 'Lay-Love'. When it came to Lucky Lu, she doesn't kill for the sake of saving someone like what the authorities does, she solves the problem calmly, or if she has to, do it by force." he explains calmly.

"I've never heard of her before, but she seems strangely familiar..." Gray said, deep in thought. The rest nod in agreement.

"I wonder what was wrong with that guy," Levy said, "he was crying a lot. It was so touching when Lucky Lu didn't roughly handle him and was soothing him. Almost like she knew what his pain was."

Erza nods, "Very touching... it would be an honor meeting her."

Gajeel sighs again. He knew the time is going to come soon. The time for her to open up to the world and reveal that she's the one and only Lucky Lu.

Just then the door opened to reveal a well dressed blonde with a dark blue crop top and black yoga pants. Gajeel already knew they were from the Spirit World just looking at how dirty she was just fifteen minutes ago. She was holding two shopping bags with food in it. Everyone looks at her with worried eyes. All she did was smile brightly at them, "How does curry and rice sound to you guys?"

"O-Oh Lucy, you don't have to-" Erza starts off, but then the blonde cuts her off.

"It's fine, I don't mind. Besides, I bet you guys are really hungry." she sets the bags of food on her counter.

"Thank you, Lu-chan!" Levy thanked her with a bright smile.

"No problem." she takes out the ingrediants from the bag before looking at Gajeel who was staring wide eyed at her, she giggled softly, "Come on Gajeel, help me out. We have a whole table to feed." she says happily.

He sighs and stands up, walking to the kitchen to begin helping out, which shocked everyone. Lucy giggles again at their faces, "You guys can make yourselves at home and watch some TV." they all nod after closing their mouths. Almost immediately, Natsu and Gray fight over the remote, but then Erza released her death aura, leading to her choosing the channel which was a cooking show of how to make a chocolate cake.

Gajeel nudged Lucy slightly to get her attention after she and him washed their hands. She looks at him with a raised brow. He spoke to her in a low voice so no one else can hear besides her as he took out a vegetable and began to chop it up, "What was wrong with the guy?"

She sighs as she began to make the rice, "His family was broke and had no food. His mother died too... He wanted his family to be happy again by getting the money they needed. It was easy to influence him to let the boy go since I..." her voice trails off. A hand is placed on her shoulder and she looks up at her best friend who was staring down at her with soft blood red eyes. She sighs, "Since I know his pain." she continued, "I had money donated to his family."

"How much?"

"Enough for a house, clothes, food, and enough to pay the bill for a few months so the father can get a job by that time." she exclaims.

"Damned rich people." he grumbled under his breath as he finished up chopping the vegetables.

She giggles evily, "I stole it from my dad's bank account. He won't notice since it's like a dollar compared to how much he owns."

Gajeel booms out laughing, "You learned from the best! Gihi!" he gives a toothy grin.

"Damn straight." she replied while giggling. Everyone's jaws drop at the sound of his laugh and hearing the blonde curse once again.

* * *

"Thank you for dinner Lucy!" Natsu says as he walks out the door.

"Yeah, those cookies were awesome! Thanks!" Gray thanked her as well, including the rest.

She giggled, "No problem! Get home safely!" She says before closing the door behind them. I sigh and look over at Gajeel, "Thank Mavis we don't have any homework. I'm beat from that fight... My magic is drained too."

"After opening that many gates I bet you are. Let's go to bed, we have school tomorrow." he says and she nods.

"Um... Gajeel?"

He gets a grunt in reply, turning around to look at her with a raised brow. He notices her twiddling with her fingers while biting her bottom lip. "What's wrong?" he asks.

"Can you... sleep with me tonight? Like when we were kids?" she asks hesitantly.

"It's from that fight earlier wasn't it?" he asks. She flinches at the mention of it and he sighs. "Sure." he smirks as he made his way to what he identified as her bedroom. "I miss sleeping with you anyway." he says.

Lucy blushes redder than Erza's hair and stutters, "D-D-Don't try anything weird, g-g-got that?!"

"Yeah yeah."


	5. PLEASE READ! ABOUT MY STORIES!

=-=-=PLEASE READ IF YOU WANT TO KNOW MY CONTINUATION OF MY STORIES!=-=-=

Hello babes! It's me, SugoiLucy er... Well, SugoiPommy currently.

You all must be wondering...

 **"WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GO BITCH?!"**

OKAY OKAY, I KNOW YOU'RE MAD AT ME AND I'M SORRY! Just hear me out, okay? So I think it's been a year or two, or maybe even three since I made this account. And it has been maybe even half that time since I've been active. To answer the question in the very attractive bold and caps, I have created a different account that will be my permanent account. I currently have three ongoing stories on there:

 _Fairy Tail- Rated T- Heartbreak: Lucy has been ignored by the guild for two months ever since Lisanna's arrival. Along the way, her's and an Iron Dragon Slayer's heart has been broken. They form a team after a shocking encounter with Natsu and decide to forget the despair they feel. What will be the out come of their relationship? [Rated T for language.] [Gajeel x Lucy•GaLu]_

 _Fairy Tail- Rated T- Unexpected: Natsu, Lucy's boyfriend, gave an unpleasant surprise for the blonde at the guild. Crying in the forest, what if a certain Saber found her? What if he found out a secret, that not even Fairy Tail knows about, about The Light of the guild? Will their friendship grow into something more than they ever anticipated? (Yaoi•Male!Lucy) [StiCy•Sting x Lucy]_

 _One Piece- Rated T- The Blue Spark: Eblis was just a teenage girl who loved anime, and the step-daughter of an uncaring, haughty woman. Mihawk was just a man who was a Shichibukai and the World's Greatest Swordsman. Problem? They're from different worlds. A strange woman appears on the swordsman's island and tosses him into America on the doorstep of Eblis's home... as a puppy! [Mihawk x OC] (Full Summary Inside)_

Heartbreak I'm working on, Unexpected is on hiatus, and The Blue Spark is something I write for my own entertainment and when I have free time in writing. If you want to read them, go to my main account:

SugoiPommy

Alright, I think the self-advertising is finished. Now to answer some questions.

 **"Will you continue and finish your stories?"**

Yes... and no. There are one or two that I have either completely lost interest and inspiration in or don't like past-me's idea. I have skimmed over my stories not too long ago and saw that they were ideas that I really like. So as I do my main story I'll try to find the time to do the stories on these accounts onto my main account. As in, I will be heavily editing them or completely rewrite it to become compatible with my current writing style. When I will do this? No idea.

 **"What are you going to do with this account?"**

I might delete it to be honest. Once I have transferred the stories onto my main account, then this account has no use. Of course, I will wait a while for followers who are wondering what happened to me or the stories to see this and be aware of my plans.

 **"When will you start posting the stories onto your main account?"**

As soon as I possibly can. I'm struggling a little on my main story, so I'm hoping that rewriting and editing these stories will help me out to give me more motivation. Writer's block really, really sucks...

 **"Why do you take so long to post chapters?"**

Mostly two things... Writer's block and laziness. I'm a lazy writer. I'm not a writer who is enthusiastic and can just pour their creative juices into a long story and finish it in two months. I'm a writer who takes long breaks, using their free time to come up with ideas and practice writing by making random stories. I could force myself to write chapters on a deadline, but then I would get really frustrated and I would have to rewrite the chapter again, again, and again until it's good. I rather pace myself than do that.

Now I think those are most of the important questions I answered.

I want to thank all of those who have been waiting patiently, and I really do apologize for the long wait. I just wanted to let you all know that I'm alive and well, and that these stories aren't dead... yet. Probably. Who knows?

Again, my main account is SugoiPommy. I will make another A/N when I have rewritten the first chapters of the stories I want to continue and have put them on SugoiPommy.

 _ **~Sugoi! Sugoi! (~•3•)~**_


	6. REWRITE IS UP!

**Hey Babes, this story's first chapter of it's rewrite is finally finished and posted!**

 **I'm posting this as the story processes and is sent to the public, so if you're reading this right after I post this then keep a look out. :3**

 **Remember, the rewrite is on my main account: SugoiPommy**

 **Other rewrites will be up soon. Have a lovely day! :D**

 _ **~Sugoi! Sugoi! (~•3•)~**_


End file.
